battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic of Oceania
---- The United Republic of Oceanic Peoples is a large archipelagic nation encompassing most of Oceania. It began as a small federation of several newly-independent Cattirian territories and began to grow, with other territories joining the federation. ---- 'Important Characters *'President Sione Naitaku' *'Vice President Arupaeo Taroatehoa' *'Admiral Tufuga Aiono' *'Vice Admiral Emori Umbari' *'Vice Admiral Mike Tepau' ---- 'List of States and Territories ---- 'States' ---- Note: Most atolls and islands count as cities or municipalities themselves, and it is a usual occurrence for a city to share names with the atoll or island it encompasses. One example of this is Funafuti, the capital of Tuvalu, which is both a city and an atoll. ---- Marshall Islands (MI) - Capital: Majuro - Jurisdiction: Marshall Islands Gilbert Islands (GI) - Capital: Abaiang - Jurisdiction: Gilbert Islands Tuvalu (TV) - Capital: Funafuti - Jurisdiction: Tuvalu Samoa (SM) - Capital: Apia, Upolu - Jurisdiction: Samoa Fiji (FJ) - Capital: Suva, Viti Levu - Jurisdiction: Fiji Cook Islands (CK) - Capital: Avarua, Rarotonga - Jurisdiction: Cook Islands Wallis and Futuna (WF) - Capital: Mata-Utu, Wallis - Jurisdiction: Wallis and Futuna ---- 'East Polynesia (EP)' ---- Note: While East Polynesia is officially classified as a single state, but has no actual government. It is divided into 4 provinces, which have the same level of governance and administration as a state. A province is further divided into communes, which can be composed of a group of islands close to each other or a single major island. A commune is further divided into cities and municipalities. ---- Society Islands (AS) - Capital: Pape'ete, Tahiti Commune - Jurisdiction: Society (Windward and Leeward) Islands Austral Islands (AU) - Capital: Rurutu, Rurutu Commune - Jurisdiction: Austral Islands Tuamotu-Gambier Islands (TG) - Capital: Rangiroa, Rangiroa Commune - Jurisdiction: Tuamotu and Gambier Archipelagos, Disappointment Islands Marquesas Islands (MQ) - Capital: Taiohae, Nuku Hiva - Jurisdiction: Marquesas Islands ---- 'Special Administrative Districts ---- '''Tarawa/Capital District (TR)' - Jurisdiction: Tarawa Atoll Nauru (NR) - Capital: Yaren, Nauru - Jurisdiction: Nauru Island ---- 'Federal Territories' ---- Pitcairn (PT) - Capital: Adamstown, Pitcairn - Jurisdiction: Pitcairn Islands Tokelau (TK) - Capital: Fakaofo - Jurisdiction: Tokelau Islands Niue (NU) - Capital: Alofi, Niue - Jurisdiction: Niue Island ---- 'Foreign Relations |-|Allies= *''None |-|Non-Agression Pacts= *People's Cattirian Regime *Royal Telosian Navy *Kingdom of Canada *Republic of Korea *Socialist Republic of Vietnam *Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines *People's Republic of South America *People's Republic of China |-|Trade Agreements= *''None'' |-|Enemies= *Kekistani Empire (DEFEATED) 'United Pacific Armed Forces (UPAF) ---- 'United Pacific Navy (UPN) ---- Tarawa2.jpeg|This is the UPNS Tarawa, lead ship of the Tarawa-Class Guided Missile Frigate. Her arnament is light but just enough, including 8 Spearfish anti-ship missile launchers, a single 12.7cm gun and 48 VLS cells. Thanks to her powerful engines, she can make 42.6kn. Fiji.jpeg|The UPNS Fiji is the lead ship of the Fiji-Class Guided Missile Light Cruiser. A reasonable compromise between heavily-armed battleships and quick, missile-armed destroyers, the Fiji offers a high amount of mobility and range, as well as great performance in close-ranged battles. Kwajalein.jpeg|The UPNS Kwajalein is the lead ship of the Kwajalein-Class Guided Missile Corvette. A small, lightly-armed, lightly-armored ship; the Kwajalein is a great vessel for conducting small-scale operations but nonetheless just as usefull for supporting larger ships in larger operations. ---- 'Naval Roster ---- *'Tarawa-Class FFG: 111''' *'Fiji-Class Guided Missile Light Cruiser: 36' *'Kwajalein-Class Guided Missile Corvette: 81' ---- 'Missiles ---- *AHM-23 "Spearfish":'' A small, easily-deployed anti-ship missile, with roughly the same characteristics as the American Harpoon anti-ship missile. *''GAM-10 ":'' ---- 'Pacific Marines (PAM) ---- The ''Pacific Marines are the elite force of the UPAF. A popular joke worldwide is that all citizens of the Pacific are automatically accepted as "Marines", however it is also partly true and can be taken seriously to a point. Pacificans are highly skilled in sea-related activities, and have been immersed with the sea for thousands, maybe millions, of years. ---- 'Air Force of the Union (AFU) ---- T24.jpeg|The '''T-24 Hawkins' is a supersonic interceptor fighter. It was named after Lieutenant William Hawkins, a USMC officer killed during the Battle of Tarawa, where a AFU airbase stands today. T14.jpeg|The T-14 is a supersonic multirole fighter, and is the primary fighter of the AFU. Although it is a relatively cheap fighter, it can serve its purpose excellently. ---- 'Air Force Roster ---- *'T-24 Hawkins: 76''' *'T-14: 164' ---- 'United Pacific Army (UPA) ---- M1r.jpeg|'M1 Warrior''' Main Battle Tank. ---- 'Army Roster ---- *'M1 Warrior MBT: 214''' Maps Marshallislands.png|Marshall Islands Gilberts.png|Gilbert Islands Samoa.png|Samoa Fiji.png|Fiji Vavau.gif|Vava'u Islands, Tonga Haapai.gif|Ha'apai Islands, Tonga Tongatapu.gif|Tongatapu, Tonga Tv-map.png|Tuvalu Tokelau.png|Tokelau Cookiemonster.gif|Cook Islands Wallis_and_Futuna-CIA_WFB_Map.png|Wallis and Futuna Fp.png|East Polynesia Austral Islands.png|Austral Islands, EP Tuamotuuuuuvalu.png|Tuamotu Islands, EP Fenua.png|Society Islands, EP Marqueee.png|Marquesas Islands, EP Category:Nations/Navies Category:New/Small Navies Category:Occupied Nations/Navies